Shirayukihime: I Need You Now! ! !
by Zory rock101
Summary: "Zen are you sure this dragon ball can bring people back to life?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen. Zen looking through some book in the library while the maid takes care of his daughter. "Yes, that what Shirayuki told me 2 years ago," Zen answer, flipping some pages.


**Shirayukihime: I Need You Now!**

 **One-shot**

"Zen are you sure this dragon ball can bring people back to life?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen. Zen looking through some book in the library while the maid takes care of his daughter.

"Yes, that what Shirayuki told me 2 years ago," Zen answer, flipping some pages.

"But do you know where to start looking?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Shirayuki last name was Son before she got married to me so let find her family," Zen said, stand up and grab a book and walked out into the hallway. "Get a carriage ready." Zen order, walked to get his two daughters.

"Prince Zen," A maid said, looking at Zen walked in the room.

"I'm taking the girls with me so can you get them dressed." Zen order, walked over to his bed and put out a suitcase from under his bed. He put some of his and his daughter's clothes in the suitcase.

"Prince Zen, The girls are ready," The maids said, hold each girl in their arms.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the door and set his suitcase down. "Go and tell me Mitsuhide to go here," I order took one of my daughter that has bright red hair.

"Yes, your highness." One of the maids said, walked out of the room.

"Prince Zen you need to give them names." The maid said that was holding the white-haired girl.

"The one you are holding is Mia and this one name is Yuki," Zen said, grab his suitcase and walked out of the room carrying Yuki in his arms. Zen then saw Mitsuhide walked down the hallway.

"The carriage is ready, prince Zen," Mitsuhide said.

"Good, take Mia from the maid and we are leaving," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide took Mia from the maid and walked down the hallway. A guard took Zen's suitcase and walked down the staircase.

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki all got into the carriage. "Zen, we don't know what the dragon ball look like or where they are," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"We are going to West City," Zen said, looking out of the carriage window.

"Okay," Mitsuhide and Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"What is at West city?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Where a girl there who can help us to find the dragon ball." Zen answer. After a while, They got to the west city and went to a big giant mansion.

Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Zen get out of the carriage and walked up to the house. Mitsuhide holding Mia while Zen is holding Yuki. Kiki knocks on the door of the house and saw a blue hair girl answer the door. "Hello, what can I do for you?" The girl asked, looking at Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Zen.

"Are you Bulma?" Zen asked, looking at the girl.

"Yes, I am," Bluma said with a smile.

"Can you help us find the dragon ball?" Zen asked. Bluma eyes got wide in shock.

"May I asked why you need to dragon ball?" Bluma asked.

"To bring back my wife. I'm children need their mother. I do hope you understand." Zen said, looking down at Yuki in his arms.

"I do, I have two children are my own," Bluma said with a smile. "Come in," Bluma said, open the door from them.

"Thank you," Zen said, walked in the house.

"Can I asked what your wife name is?" Bluma asked, walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Her name is Shriyauki Son," Zen said, sat down on the couch with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Shirayuki Son is she the daughter of Chichi and Goku?" Bluma asked, looking at Zen.

"I don't know. She did not talk about her family for the three years I been with her." Zen answer, looking back at Bluma.

"How did she die?" Bluma asked.

"Giving birth to our daughters and that was a few weeks ago." Zen answer.

"I can go and asked some friends to gather the dragon ball," Bluma said, stand up and walked away from Zen.

After a while, Bluma comes back over to Zen. "One of my friends are going to come over to meet you," Bluma said, heard a knock on the door. "That was fast," Bluma said, walked over to answer the door.

"Is it true." A female voice said, walked in the living room. "You know my daughter Shiryauki?" The woman said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm who are you?" Zen asked, looking at the woman.

"I'm Chichi Son. Shirayuki is my daughter you run away three years ago." Chichi said, walked closer to Zen.

"Well, meet you, granddaughters, then," Zen said with a smile.

"granddaughter? Can I hold them?" Chichi asked, looking at Mia and Yuki.

"You can," Zen said, hand Chichi one of his daughter, Mia. "So can you help us?" Zen asked.

"Chichi two son Gohan and Goku are looking for the dragon ball now," Bluma said, sat down on a chair.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, bowing his head to Bluma and Chichi.

"It not a problem for my son-in-law," Chichi said, playing with Mia tiny hand. "I forgot to ask your name?" Chichi asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm Zen wistaria," Zen answer, looking back at Chichi.

"And what are their names?" Chichi asked, looking down at Mia then at Yuki.

"The one you are holding is Mia and This one is Yuki." Zen answer.

"very cute names," Chichi said with a smile. After a while, Gohan and Goten run into the house with the dragon ball.

"Mama, we got the dragon balls," Goten said, put the bag on the table.

"Good, let go make that wish," Chichi said, stand up hold Yuki this time in her arms. They walked outside and Gohan put the dragon balls on the ground.

"Shenron we summon you here to grant a wish," Gohan said when a bright yellow light comes around the dragon ball and shoot to the sky.

Zen then saw a dragon appear in front of Zen. "I can grant three wishes, What are your three wishes," Shenron said, looking down at everyone at this at Bluma house.

"What are your wishes?" Gohan asked, looking at Zen.

"I wish to bring my wife, Shirayuki my to life and race any memories that she ever dies." Zen answer, looking back to Gohan. A white light comes in front of the dragon and saw Shiryauki stand there.

"You wish have been granted. you have one wish left." Shenron said.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, take a step closer to her.

"Zen," Shriayuki said, run up to her and throw her arms around his neck.

"What is your last wish?" Shenron asked.

"I don't have any more wish." Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Where are they?" Shirayuki walked and saw Mitsuhide holding Mia and Chichi holding Yuki. "My daughters," Shiryauki said, walked up to them.

"Shirayuki," Chichi said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Shriayuki said, wrap her arms around Chichi's neck.

"I'm glad you back," Chichi said, hand Yuki to Shirayuki. Shiryauki took Yuki from Chichi.

"Prince Zen, we need to get back to the castle now." A guard said, walked up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Prince?" Chichi said with wide eyes in shock.

"Yes, I'm the second prince Zen of Clarines," Zen said, looking at Chichi.

"We need to get going mother but come to the castle someday," Shiryauki said, walked to the carriage.

"I will," Chichi said, waving goodbye to Shirayuki and Zen. Zen sat down wrap one of his arms around Shirayuki while he was holding Mia in his arms. Shirayuki laid her head on Zen's chest and holding Yuki.

"We are back together again," Shirayuki said, looking down at Mia and Yuki.

"Yes, we are," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

 **Thank you For reading this story :)**


End file.
